The Storm Brothers
by KillaCam11
Summary: First fanfic. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are walking through the park when a storm appears. Now they're running home when they are struck by a multi-colored lighting bolt. Miraculously they survive and the next day they wake up with super powers. Rated T
1. everyone Knows

A/N: So I was sitting in my room deciding what to write a high school drama or a superpower fantasy so I decided to combine the two muhahahahahahahaha. So this is my first fanfic and I would just like to say here we go. Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or The Chipettes.

* * *

Chapter one: Everyone Knows

Alvin's POV

Rain drops fall from the sky and pelt the ground as I was running out of the park. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out if my chest, I was scared for my life as an angry storm cloud was brewing overhead. The rain seemed to go on forever and I was soaked to the bone, my wet clothes slowing me down but I decide to keep moving. This took only a few minutes but it seemed like hours. Then as soon as I reach the end of the park about to take my last step out there was a flash of light.

I woke up in a cold sweat staring into space not knowing where my surroundings are. Breathing heavily I quickly see that someone is staring at me asking, "Alvin, Alvin are you alright your just having a nightmare." I soon realize that it is my brother Simon calling my name and then I finally become aware of my surroundings. I'm in my bedroom which I share with my younger brothers Simon and Theodore both of which are asking me if I'm alright. "I'm fine now so just go back to sleep." I say as I go back to lay down not bothering to look at the clock.

"Why would we go back to sleep its 6 o'clock time to get ready for school" said Theodore as I groaned. School was boring from the teachers to the subjects I was not thrilled to go, especially since it was the first day of the school year.

"Aww cheer up Alvin it's not all bad since this year we are juniors," Said Simon. "Yeah and I bet that your excited to have a certain someone in most of your classes this year," Added Theodore teasing his older brother.

"Shut up Theo, Brittany and I are just friends and that's all we're going to be," I said plainly. "Plus she doesn't even like me like that," I added. _I mean she's the most argumentative, most infuriating, most big headed, most cute … wait where did that last one come from you know what never mind, _I thought.

As I finished get dressed for school Simon and Theodore continued to tease me about Brittany and it was starting to get annoying so I gave them an incentive, "If you guys bring me and Britt up again you guys are taking the bus," I warned. "But come on everyone knows you like Brittany," teased Theo. "That's it you two are taking the bus I'm not driving you to school," I interrupted. "Nice going Teddy damn now we don't have a ride to school," said Simon. "Sorry I didn't think he was serious," he exclaimed as they ran out the door to catch the bus.

* * *

A/N: so how was it I hope it wasn't to corny or bad but I thought it was good but I need your feed back to make improvement so tell me. R&R


	2. The Storm

A/N: Well here it is. The second chapter for my story is now up. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been grounded, writer's block, and school started this month. So I have been swamped. And to those out there who say I can't make a certain character swear well I'll just say this. High school students swear all the time no matter how moral or well spoken they are. So deal with it. On another note i give my condolences to Wendy she been through a lot recently and I'm glad she came upon an answer to her dilemma. So without further ado 2nd chap. is comin to you.

* * *

The Storm

As I was driving to school I kept thinking to myself, "_Are Theo and Simon right do I like Brittany? Of course we've always been best friends but we argue all the time about petty things and she really gets on my nerves, but do I really like her." _I decided to block the thought from my mind as I pulled up to the school parking lot.

It was an ordinary high school with teenagers crowded in front of the building and filing into it. As I got out of my 1972 cherry red Cadillac I saw my friend CJ. He was tall almost 6'2" and he always carried around his iPod and over-ear headphones. I joined him and my other friends I hadn't seen all summer.

We started talking about what we did over the summer when CJ asked, "Hey where are your brothers and your girlfriend I thought they would be stuck to you like glue as usual."

I glared, "My brothers were being annoying this mourning so I let them take the bus", I said with an attitude, "and Brittany is not my girlfriend we're not even like that." I protested while my friends continued to snicker. "What's so funny, me and Brittany are just friends"? I was starting to get annoyed again. Come on guys this is ridicu…, I had just figured out what they were laughing at, they're right behind me aren't they"?

Just as I was turning around I saw that it was true my brothers and the chipettes. Both of my brothers were snickering at my cluelessness, and Jeanette and Eleanor were as well. But when my eyes met hers my heart sank into my stomach. In her eyes I saw sadness, hate, anger, regret, and for a moment I thought I saw love. _Love why am I seeing love, love for what? Love for… me?_ I thought, as the expression on my face changed from surprised to remorse.

Brittany didn't wait for any reply she just shoved past me, pushing me out of the way and stormed into the building. Not knowing what just happened I just stood there not saying anything because I unknowingly hurt my best friend. As I stood dumbfounded my friends try to snap me out of it but I didn't budge I didn't-no couldn't move. I was suddenly brought back to earth when I heard the bell ring and all of us filed into the school.

The rest of the day was horrible. All the teachers were so boring and it didn't help that Brittany was in every class with me. All hour she just sat there ignoring me when I said hello, or just giving me the death glare it was the most awkward day of my life. I couldn't blame her I would be mad too. But my mind kept returning to her eyes how I saw love and what that meant.

During the last hour I decide to end this. I wrote note to her saying I wanted to talk and to meet me in the park at 3 o'clock this afternoon. I got up to sharpen my pencil and as I walk by her desk I drop the note. She waited till I was back at my desk to read the note and when she read it she look at me quizzically and wrote something on it and passed it back to me. When I got the note back I opened it and it read, _Ok Mr. Hotshot I'll see what you have to say, but you're walking on thin ice Alvin do you hear thin ice._ A wave of relief and worry came over me because I wasn't sure if this meeting of ours would make things better or worse.

The day ended and decided to give my brothers a ride home because they haven't gotten on my nerves too much today. Simon just kept droning on how he was excited to study all his AP classes with Jeanette and Theo was happy that he had the same culinary class as Eleanor. But I had one thing on my mind at the time and that was my meeting with Brittany.

As we left the school building and hopped into my car I took the top down. I could always clear my mind with the wind blowing through my hair. When I drove out of the lot I started for the park.

"Hey Alvin where are you going this isn't the way home?" Said Theodore as I turned another corner ignoring the question.

"Yea, Alvin, where are we going?" interjected Simon.

I looked at them with a deathly glare and said, "I have to meet someone at the park and if you have a problem you can get your asses out of my car right now." They stayed quiet after that

We soon pulled up to the park and it would be five minutes to my meeting with Brittany. So I decided to turn on the radio and one of Theo's favorite songs came on and he started to sing and Simon and I joined in.

(Theodore)

Kingston, hey, face drop, oh,  
Kingston, I see your face drop, drop, drop

You touch my heart, disappear  
I never knew how much it hurt here  
(Made me feel like)  
My girl, girl, girl, girl, girl

First came trust, then came love  
But this was none of the above, I'm aware  
(Made me feel like)  
My girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, hey

But you're the one who said  
That I'd be lost without you  
(No, no, no, no)  
You had your fun, couldn't write  
This one without you, baby  
(No, no, no)  
(Alvin)  
And now I see your face drop  
I told you not to leave me alone  
And now that I got my own  
I see your face drop  
I told you not to count me out, hey

'Cause you always try to fill me with doubt  
Sayin' that I look better if I was thinner  
Don't you know you shoulda love me for my inner  
When I left you, yo, I came out a winner

Did all I can, I understand  
That every girl do for their man  
(Made me feel like)  
My girl, girl, girl, girl, girl  
Simon  
I cut it short, 'cause you got caught  
You're not the girl you used to be no more  
(Made me feel like)  
My girl, girl, girl, girl, girl

But you're the one who said  
That I'd be lost without you  
(No, no, no, no)  
You had your fun, couldn't write  
This one without you, baby  
(No, no, no)

And now I see your face drop  
I told you not to leave me alone  
And now that I got my own  
I see your face drop  
I told you not to count me out  
theodore  
'Cause you always try to fill me with doubt  
Sayin' that I look better if I was thinner  
Don't you know you shoulda love me for my inner  
When I left you, yo, I came out a winner

Tellin' me come on back, what will I do from that?  
I would still, still be yours if you knew how to act  
But you underestimate a dude like me  
And I love it when I see your

Face drop, I told you not to leave me alone  
And now that I got my own I see your face drop  
I told you not to count me out  
'Cause you always try to fill me with doubt

Sayin' that I look better if I was thinner  
Don't you know you shoulda love me for my inner  
When I left you, yo, I came out a winner

And now I see your face drop  
I told you not to leave me alone  
And now that I got my own I see your face drop  
I told you not to count me out  
(Thank you beautiful)  
'Cause you always try to fill me with doubt

Sayin' that I look better if I was thinner  
(Thank you beautiful)  
Don't you know you shoulda love me for my inner  
When I left you, yo, I came out a winner

As we were singing we didn't notice the storm clouds over head and with a crack of thunder it started to rain, hard. I tried to pull up the top of my convertible but it was stuck and my car was getting ruined. The storm was getting worse and worse but i still couldn't get the top up.

What happened next was so fast I still don't believe it. I got the top up over the car so the inside would not get ruined. Now that the car was safe I got out and left to meet Brittany in the park. I was halfway to the spot of our meeting when my brothers came running up to me.

"Alvin this storm is getting worse we gotta go home." Exclaimed Theodore.

"No I have to—," I started to say.

"Yea Alvin whoever you're meeting it'll have to wait I think they already went home." Simon interrupted

"But—,"

"ALVIN!"

"Alright we'll leave." I said in defeat.

Running back to the entrance I was suddenly reminded of my dream, how it almost felt like a premonition. I saw lighting crack and heard thunder roll, it sounded so close to us. And then it happened, just how my dream had ended, all three of us was struck by lighting. Only one thing was on my mind and I bet it was on Simon and Theodore's too.

WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!

* * *

There you have the end.

But in every ending there is a beginning.

So what is it the beginning of?

Could it be something extraordinary and exciting?

Or something dark and depressing?

Find out next time on THE STORM BROTHERS!

-Check your ingredients before you overdose on The Cool.-

-Killa Cam-

Don't forget to review. And I want to see a lot more this time. Anon welcomed. So come on everybody lets review.


End file.
